Hecha de Cristal
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A Karin no le gustaba que la trataran como si estuviera hecha de cristal... Pero con Toshiro... bien podría hacer una excepción.


Hecha de Cristal.

-En serio, Kurosaki.- Toshiro suspiró fastidiado. –Deberías tener más cuidado.- negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, o al menos lo intentó, porque la barbilla de Karin apoyada en su cabello no le permitía mucha movilidad.

La chica se había doblado el tobillo jugando futbol y ahora él era el encargado de llevarla a cuestas en su espalda hasta su casa. Bueno, no es que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Ella había insistido en que podía caminar sola y trató de irse por su cuenta, por lo que el capitán albino no tuvo más opción que cargársela al hombro. Estuvieron gritándose veinte minutos hasta que ella accedió a dejar que la llevara y él a llevarla en su espalda en vez de su hombro.

Realmente no tenía por qué soportar esto, pero sus cuatro amiguitos eran demasiado idiotas como para reconocer que ella necesitaba ayuda por más miedo que le tuvieran a la muy terca cabeza hueca que seguía quejándose de recibir su ayuda.

-Sí, sí.- ella bufó. –Ya lo dijiste mil veces, capte el mensaje.- casi podía sentirla rodar los ojos. –Sí estás tan indignado con el asunto, entonces bájame, déjame caminar por mi cuenta y vete a echar humos en otra parte.- riñó.

-No soy tan desalmado, ni tan idiota, no voy a dejarte andar sola para que te mates.- murmuró entre dientes. –No me importaría un "gracias", ya sabes.-

-Suficientes gracias tienes con estar toqueteando mis piernas, pervertido.- dijo, haciendo referencia al hecho de que sus manos estaban en sus muslos desnudos debido a lo corto de sus shorts.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y de la impresión casi la suelta, pero logró recomponerse a tiempo y seguir caminando aunque con su rostro ardiendo y los dientes aún más apretados, reprimiendo el repentino impulso de caminar hasta un hoyo de alcantarilla y dejarla caer allí, solo para ver si así se le bajaban un poco sus ganas de hacer su vida un infierno miserable.

-No soy un pervertido, Kurosaki.- rodó los ojos. –Sí no te gusta que te cargue así entonces volverás a mi hombro, ¿eso quieres?- retó a la chica de catorce años, que bufó, pero afortunadamente no volvió a abrir su gran bocota.

Siguieron el resto del camino hasta la clínica Kurosaki en bendito silencio, hasta que él pasó la cerca y golpeó la puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna desde el interior.

-Solo entra.- mandó la chica, a lo que la obedeció encontrándose a la casa completamente vacía. –Hmm… Esto es raro, sabía que Yuzu y mi padre se iban de compras a un lugar lejos de aquí, pero Ichi-nii ya debería haber llegado.-

-Como sea.- avanzó hasta la sala y la depositó en el sofá con sumo cuidado de no lastimar su pie, hincándose para quitarle la zapatilla y la calceta lenta y precavidamente.

-Por todos los cielos, Toshiro. No tienes que tratarme como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Soy una jugadora de futbol, no una princesa, he soportado lesiones peores.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?- negó con la cabeza. –Cielos, eres una descuidada.- miró con preocupación el feo moretón hinchado en su tobillo. –Esto debe sanar con Kido, pero lo vendare de todas formas.- rebuscó en un cajón por un juego de vendas y al encontrarlo volvió a hincarse frente a ella.

Tomó su pantorrilla suavemente y comenzó a sanarla con el ceño fruncido, poniendo toda su concentración en sanarla correctamente. El gigai debilitaba su poder, pero aun así la sanó rápidamente y entonces se propuso a vendar su tobillo con parsimonia, asegurándose de no apretarlo mucho pero aun así atándolo firmemente.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, examinó lo hecho con ojo crítico, asintiendo complacido por el resultado obtenido. Solo entonces volvió a fijar sus ojos en la Kurosaki.

Alzó una ceja al verla mirándolo intensamente con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Debería haberse extrañado porque permaneciera en silencio tanto tiempo dejándolo hacer su trabajo por una vez, solo que nunca podría haber imaginado que ella se le quedara mirando de esa forma tan… extraña. Sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente al mirarlo, y el rosa de sus mejillas había oscurecido a un rojo carmín francamente… adorable…

-T-Toshiro.- murmuró con voz empequeñecida. –Y-yo… eh, gracias.- sonrió tensamente.

Él pestañeó, de repente sin poder evitar mirarla tan hipnotizado como ella lo había mirado solo segundos atrás.

-Umm… de nada.- se sentó a su lado, aun sin apartar su mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron, gris contra turquesa mezclándose en sus pupilas. Sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar frenéticamente de repente, casi sin dejarlo oír otra cosa que no fuera eso y su respiración agitada.

La observó atentamente, notándola en un estado muy similar al suyo. Las mejillas de ambos enrojecieron mientras casi inconscientemente se inclinaban más y más cerca del otro. Sus hombros se encontraron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Lentamente, cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que sus frentes se unieran.

Sus labios se rozaron, y fue entonces cuando oyeron un carraspeo.

-Toshiro…- Hitsugaya abrió los ojos como platos, alejándose de un salto al reconocer no solo la voz, sino el reiatsu elevándose hasta los cielos de la pura ira perteneciente a Kurosaki Ichigo. -¡¿Qué crees que haces con mi hermanita?! ¡BASTARDO!-

Ahora bien, el capitán tuvo que apartarse aún más de su tal-vez-no-solo-amiga, usar un Gikongan para salir del Gigai, escapar de la casa por la ventana afortunadamente abierta y desenvainar su zanpakuto para bloquear el ataque de Zangetsu, todo en el mismo maldito segundo.

Claro que lo siguiente que gritó Ichigo fue Bankai, y Hitsugaya solo pudo lamentar no haberse despedido de Karin mientras atravesaba el senkaimon para llevar la destructiva batalla a la Sociedad de Almas y no destruir Karakura en el proceso de tranquilizar al celoso hermano sobreprotector enloquecido.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Este fic es un premio para Nhoelia Ruki por haber salido ganadora en la semana de retos HK organizada por el grupo Universo HitsuKarin n.n Se suponía que debía ser un Drabble, pero... ya saben q me cuesta escribir cosas cortas :'v

Como ya dije, tenganme paciencia con los fics, ultimamente ya no me dejan desvelarme xD Tengo q aprender a escribir en las mañanas y las tardes ._.

Mmm... este fic no me gusta del todo... Pero bue, yo lo subo, nunca sé que les gusta a ustedes :T

Los personajes de Tite, espero q el fic le haya gustado a la ganadora, ahora voy a tratar de hacer más fics, pero los Long-fics se retrasaran más :P

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
